The purpose of this research is to discover how social scientists who maintain high level productivity at age 70 compare with a group who were equally productive at age 60 but have not maintained high level productivity in the period between ages 60 and 70-75. The study group will consist of a group of about 500 behavioral scientists and educators known for their productivity and leadership in the 1955-60 period, when they were about 60 years old. Their productivity in 1955-60 will be measured objectively in quantity and quality. The survivors of this group will be studied in 1974-75. Those who have maintained high level work output will be compared with those whose work output has fallen off. Methods of measuring productivity will be objective, with some use of ratings by a panel of judges. Of the 500 men and women in the 1960 group, it is expected that about 250 will be alive and responsive to a questionnaire and interview study in 1974-75. Information will be collected by an extensive questionnaire, in 1974-75, including several personality inventories, together with interviews to validate the questionnaire, and quantitative and qualitative assessment of the work output of this group between 1970 and 1975. It is hypothesized that the productivity record between 1960 and 1975 is correlated with: (1) Conditions external to the self; (2) Attitudes about achievement; (3) Nature of rewards effective for the individual; (4) Reference groups most important to the individual; 85) Work habits and life style of the individual.